jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jurassic Park Incident (films)
Purpose This article looks bad! Can someone tell me what is supposed to be the purpose of this article. Now it is mostly a bad retelling of the film and novel articles. BastionMonk (talk) 11:01, December 15, 2013 (UTC) Quality This page needs a lot of work. I mean, it's talking about the centerpiece of both the novel and the movie, the heart of this entire franchise, and this is the best this page looks? Thanos6 19:00, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Actually, when you think about it, this page needs next to nothing. I will agree the aftermath section is horrible and will most likely be erased. We merged the two because it made logical sense and making dual timelines would be a waste of time. And if you want to see a horrible page, look at T-rex's XD I despise that page. -SP2562 23:32, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I have to agree with SP2562 on both ''of these things, actually. The T-rexes' article needs some cleanup. Imagine if the article was alive - it would've been so angry that we'd all be dinner! [[BIONICLE: Universe|'Lord']] [[User talk:Starscream7|'SS7']] [[Decepticons|'wishes you']] [[User:Starscream7|'Happy Holidays!']] 01:31, December 20, 2011 (UTC) Title Why should this page be called the Isla Nublar Incident? It's never referred to that in the films, and the novel refers to it as the "InGen Incident". I think it may be better if we re-name it, what do you say? John Alfred Hammond, CEO (talk) 00:39, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :IDK, it's easy to remember and concise to say. Plus it's versatile to word. Jhayk' Sulliy (talk) 03:16, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :I was thinking the same thing for a while. I wonder if the article is needed in the first place. Since it is just another plot summation of the novel, film and game. However, I think it should be called "InGen Incident" too. BastionMonk (talk) 12:19, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :Alright, I'm renaming this page the "InGen Incident", as that is the only name it is ever referred to as, specifically in the Introduction to the first novel. John Alfred Hammond, CEO (talk) 19:23, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Separate page from JP:TG Incident? As the canonicity of JP:TG has recently been under scrutiny and is very much up for debate, should the events that transpire in that game be moved to a separate page from the one chronicling the incident? The canon nature of JP:TG is more than a little bit questionable, especially considering the state of the island in . Should the events that do not take place onscreen in the first film be moved to a separate page, as the characters never cross paths, and as the original Visitors' Center is far more intact than Rexy left it after her encounter with Jess, Nima, and Gerry? Also, in JW, the island doesn't look very 'still-recovering-from-a-carpet-bombing-intended-to-euthanize-the-place'. Rexy, who would've been killed in the bombing, is also still alive. The more that I think about it, this indicates to me that JP:TG is barely, if at all, canon, and this change seems more neccesary to me with every word I type. MarkJira (talk) 19:53, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :After this size chart dissucssion has ended, I plan to post a vote on whether or not JP:TG is canon to the flms. As for sperate pages, we can easily just add a tabber. --The Collector 19:57, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :Fantastic. Thanks for your input. I'll definitely have something to say when that vote takes place. :MarkJira (talk) 19:59, March 13, 2016 (UTC) :The better question is: why SHOULD it be canon. The burdon of proof should be on WHY, not WHY NOT. If you listen to the interviews, TellTale thanks JPL for its information, for the map but the reality is they also credit Joel Meine, which is the map that--yes--JPL hosts but for the sole purpose of DISCREDITING! So the only reason JPL gets credit is because it hosts the map TellTale used to make the game. :So why would we consider the game canon at all? I see no reason to, especially now that JW (if that's even Prime Canon) would seem to refute its events (ie: damage to the VC). :ProfInGen (talk) 06:21, March 15, 2016 (UTC) What was the Date? I have to ask, where is the evidence of what the date is in the film? I have done a timeline many times, and the dates I arrive at are NOT these. ProfInGen (talk) 06:15, March 15, 2016 (UTC) easter egg i found a easter egg on the page, it is pirates of the carribean. jack sparrow is a dino fan? anyway, tell me if you found anything else from another movie (something from another movie like superman in the avengers, for example, is a easter egg for a movie). extintanimalstudier (talk ) Wensday, October 12 1016 13:00. Article Update J''urassic park: The Game was a pre-''Jurassic World ''product that is barely canon anymore, it has a lot of things that doesn't add up and none of the game's events are mentioned in the new movies at all, so all information about the Hardings, Nima, and every other character in the game needs to be erased and leave the movie's events only. MrAwesomeness360 (talk) 03:29, May 11, 2018 (UTC)MrAwesomeness360